A new leader
by KeyWestBoi
Summary: After Jin Kazama passed after defeating Azazel in Tekken 6. Lars Alexandersson takes charge in the Mishima Zaibatsu and turns the world upside down. Nobody knows why he's doing this or how he got so powerful. Its up to Alisa to save him and the world. (Rated M for a later chapter.) Lars/Alisa and slight Jin/Xiaoyu. *Chap. 6 updated*
1. Chapter 1: The reawakening

**Hey, this is my first fan fiction ever so i hope you enjoy it. If you do like it please leave a comment if you want more because I just love writing! If you don't like it feel free to tell me why and you're opinion.**** I don't own Tekken..Namco does :| LarsxAlisa Enjoy3**

After the former leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama died after killing Azazel, a new leader has began to take his place and the world has never been worse. There were wars at every corner, Brother against brother, Friend vs friend, Crime rates increased, More people died regularly every single day all because of the new leader. The world needed a savior to put an end to his cold heart.

Six years ago at the Milinium Tower after the gueling battle between Lars Alexandersson and Alisa Bosconovitch, Alisa was taken to Violet Systems headquarters to be repaired by Lee Choalan. It has been six years since Alisa saw her former ally and every day she would think about him and how nice he treated her. It was no question about it, she had devloped actual human feelings for him, something everyone doubted her about. Lee was finally adding the final touches to repair her and within minutes, her piercing green eyes opened.

"Alisa? Can you hear me?" Lee spoke making sure his operation was successful.

"Affirmative. I can hear you clearly." She responded. She haven't really changed much since 6 years. Her bright pink hair still maintained its color and girly curly on the left side of her head which was complemented with white daises on her right.

"Do you remember anything? Do you remember Lars, your ally?" Lee asked.

It then hit her like a bullet. She did remember Lars. She remembered everything now. The way he treated her, the fight they had when she was under Jin Kazama's control. She instantly felt terrible. She also remembered how he made her feel. The kind of joy and passion that most people feel when they grown attached to someone. She had to find him and apologize for her actions.

"Lars. Oh no I have to find his location. Thank you Mr. Lee." Alisa quickly hopped up ad rushed out the door.

Once she walked outside into the real world, it was not what she remembered last time she was awake. The world seemed more gloomy. Even worst than Jin left it.

"What happened to this place?" She whispered to herself.

The harsh storm wind blew in her direction as the clouds began to form a gray cluster. She began to walk and suddenly, a local newspaper flew right in her face. She groaned and peeled the paper off her face and read the printing.

'Lars Alexandersson, The new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Is he even worse than Jin Kazama?' The letters popped at her like 3D. She noticed on the cover of that paper Lars didn't look like himself like she remembered him. He looked cold and hard as if he didn't give a crap about anything anymore. He had a scowl on his face and his once golden blonde hair seemed darker and less of life

"Lars was the new head of this Mishima Zaibatsu? How?" She asked herself.

She looked up from the paper and at her surroundings. No way he could have done this damage to the world. People were starving, left homeless and in desperate need of help. When you walked out your house, you could possibly hear the gunshots fire at wars. It didn't look much like a city anymore, more like a ghost town. Alisa had to find him and figure out whats going on. She had to find Lars.

**Thanks for reading. Leave a comment if you want me to continue the story because if you don't, welp I won't finish. Feel free to give constructive criticism, I don't mind :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

The darkness surrounded her. She couldn't believe her eyes. Within minutes Alisa's rocket jet packs sprouted from her back and she became air- borne. She started to fly faster than a speeding bullet. The rain from the dark gray clouds hit her face until she reached the Mishima Zabaitsu building. There where two gaurds protecting the front entrance. She put away her jet pack and landed in front of them.

"Hey get out of here little girl. This is no place for you!" One of the gaurd sneered.

"I am here to see Lars. You know where he is, take me to him." She commanded. She stepped a little closer to the two men.

"Mr. Alexandersson is busy. Get out if you know whats best for you!" The other guard yelled.

"So you refuse to give me intel," With that being said, Alisa's once piercing eyes began to turn a ruby red color and her jet pack rockets sprouted from her back. "Battle mode. Activated."

She lunged towards the gaurds and made a sharp punch to their face, causing them to spring back into the building wall.  
"Destructive mode. Activate." Chainsaws ripping out of her forearms, prepared for anything. One of the gaurds got up and began speaking on a microphone.

"Backup. We need backup in the front gate. Intruder!" The gaurd grabbed his AK-47 and pointed at the pink haired girl and within seconds, she was surrounded by dozens of more gaurds blocking her from the entrance. They all pointed their guns at her, ready to attack if she made any sudden movements. Alisa put her hands up and smirked. In one fluid motion, she removed her head and threw it at the crowd. She then enabled her jet pack and flew off before the explosion.

"What the hell?" One of the gaurds yelled. A few seconds later, the explosion caused by her head bomb was fired. Most of the gaurds died right then and there. The ones that survived began to hunt for Alisa. She flew on top of the building's roof to make sure she couldn't be seen. She quietly went to the back entrance and noticed the door was locked.

"Oh man." She whispered. "Guess I have to do this the other way." She bit her bottom lip as the chainsaws ripped out her arms. She began to cut a large hole on the door. Atleast big enough for her to climb through.

"Hey whats that noise?" A voice said. She heard the footsteps getting closer and closer.  
Alisa's heart dropped and she began to speed up her pace. Before the gaurds finally made it to her, she crawled through and entered the building. The place was bigger than she expected.

"Locating Lars Alexandersson, Head of Mishima Zaibatsu..." She whispered to herself. She was then able to pinpoint his exact location. He was all the way on the top floor.

"There she is grab her!" A voice yelled. Before she could even think, one of the gaurds shocked her with a tazer, dispruting her robotic functions thus, causing her to fall to the ground. The gaurds scooped her up and brought her to the one in charge the rest was a blur


	3. Chapter 3: The new Lars

**Hello, here is Chapter 3 ^_^. Please R&R.**

Alisa finally woke up in a room. It was cold and the air was so thick you could probably slice through it. Her vision was recovering from the blurriness. She couldn't remember anything ever since she passed out all she remembered was fighting some guards and everything when black. Once she could finally see again, she saw a figure appear and hover over her. They where the same light blue eyes she's been searching for and that same blonde hair she remembered six years ago. It was Lars.

Alisa, without hesitation, hopped up and wrapped her arms around Lars tightly. Lars' arms remained at his sides and his lips where as straight as a line as if something on the inside was bothering him. Within a few seconds Alisa let go of him and smiled.

"Oh my god. I'm so happy I get to see you again!" She started to jump up and down while holding on to his hands.

"Alisa, what are you doing here?" The tone of his voice kind of surprised her, as if he were annoyed at her sight.

"What do you mean? I'm here to see you. Its been so long.." She whispered and hugged him again. This time Lars broke the hug and held on to her shoulders.

"Alisa. You need to go. It's not safe here. Leave." He commanded his voiced sounded scratchy and kind of unfriendly.

"What are you talking about-"

"I mean you should probably leave." He clenched his fist in front of her face. "Before you get hurt." He turned away from her and started to walk down the hall. Alisa instantly followed behind him.

"If you're upset with me about what happened in the Millennium Tower six years ago I told you I'm sorry, okay. It wasn't my fault, I couldn't help it. And I never wanted to fight you anyway. I really like you." She did a shy smile which made Lars stop in his tracks and turn around.

"Alisa..." His face started to soften up a bit. He put is hand on her cheek and started to caress it. Suddenly something snapped and his eyes started to glow and turn a cold shade of blue. His face returned to a scowl and his hand instantly dropped from her face.

"I don't give a shit. Just get out of here and never come back." He said sharply.

Alisa took a step back from him. She could seance something was wrong with him because that thing in front of her was not the Lars she remembered. The Lars she remembered would never curse at her in rage.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Earth to robot. Are your circuits low? I said scram!"

Alisa looked down at the floor and made a sad face. "Fine." She began to walk towards the exit. Once she got outside, She sprouted her rockets and flew away.


	4. Chapter 4: An old friendship

**Hi, welcome to chapter 4. If you like, a R&R would be greatly appreciated so I can sleep soundly at night :3 I NEED YOUR APPROVAL! :)**

Alisa POV:

How could he treat me this way? After all those years you would at least think he could hug me back. I feel like letting out these feelings through my eyes. I believe humans call this 'crying'. I don't think I could be able to preform such actions. It hurts. It hurts really bad. The first person to actually treat me like a real human. Maybe it was meant to be this way. I will forever be stuck in this cold, hard shell.

Alisa flew to a familiar doorstep and rang the doorbell. She needed someone to talk to about her problems. Within a few seconds, her best friend Ling Xiaoyu answered the door.

"Oh my- Alisa!" She smiled and hugged her. Xiaoyu haven't seen her in a while neither.

"Hey Xiao! I missed my best friend. I really need someone to talk to" Alisa said hugging her back.

"Okay. Come in, its raining hard out here." Xiaoyu opened the door for Alisa and she entered. The two went upstairs to Xiaoyu's room. Once they made it to her room Alisa sat at her computer chair at her desk. Xiaoyu sat on the bed.

"We have so much to catch up on.." Xiao suddenly stopped talking when she examined Alisa's expression on her face. "Alisa, whats wrong? You seem sad."

Alisa exhaled slowly. "Xiao remember I was telling you about that guy I met in my father's lab when the G corperation broke in?"

Xiaoyu nodded. "Yeah was his name Lars with a really long last name? Who doesn't know him? You know he runs the Mishima Zabatisu now?"

Alisa nodded. "I know."

"Did you say you were feeling him a little bit?"

"Yeah. I did.. I went to see him today."

Xiaoyu gasped. "Did you two have a romantic reunion?" She squealed.

Alisa groaned and put her hands on her head. "H-he's really different now. REALLY different.. I think he hates me now Xiao."

Xiaoyu stood up and put her hand on her friend's back. "What happened?"

"I think he's still mad at me for betraying him at the Milinium Tower. I told him I was sorry and then he yelled at me."

"Why do you think he did that?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. But I could sence there was something...Off about him. When I was walking with him in the hallway, He started to touch my cheek and soften up then in a half a second he started to snap at me again."

"What if he's Bi-Polar?"

Alisa shook her head. "I highly doubt it. His eyes turned a different color as he was yelling at me and his voice started to change alot. He doesn't seem like the person I use to know. Have you ever really liked a person and then the next thing you know, they're gone?"

Xiaoyu took a long pause. She started to think about Jin. He was gone from her life. Missing or possibly dead. You wanna know pain? Try hearing about someone you love missing or dead in a dtich somewhere. She didn't want to mention it to Alisa right now.

"Uh. No. But I don't like the way that sounds."

"Me neither. Xiaoyu, I seriously think theres something wrong. I want to help him. I want to get whatever is bothering him."

"Oh I see what you mean." Xiaoyu went in her closet and got a hard wooded baseball bat from her closet and a duffle bag. "I'll help too."

Alisa put her hand on her head. "Xiao, thats not what I meant. I mean I want to find out why is he acting this way."

"Now that you've mentioned it. Things have been getting a lot worse out here in the world." Xiaoyu said dropping the bag and baseball bat on the floor. "I do know someone that could probably give us an explanation. She's a friend of my Grandpa. She's pretty wise."

"Whats her name?" Alisa asked.

"Her name is Zafina."


	5. Chapter 5: What you will see

Alisa POV:

I ended up spending the night at Xiaoyu's house so we could find this Zafina person to gather intel about Lars. It was now about 1:00 in the afternoon. Xiaoyu suggested we leave now and i agreed. Once we made it out the door, We both got in Xiaoyu's car. I did not know she had a car, let alone being able to drive one. I guess a lot changes when you're asleep for six years.

Xiaoyu pulled up to a small home in almost the middle of nowhere. The sceanery kind of made Alisa a little hesitant. But she reluctantly got out the car.

"You sure this is it Xiao?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah. I mean thats what my grandpa, Wang said." She took her keys out the car and closed her door. "I hope he was right."

They walked up the stairs together and Xiaoyu knocked on the door. "Hello? Is Zafina here?" Xiaoyu called. There was no answer. Xiaoyu stepped back and got into a stance. Alisa approached the door and tried knocking a few times aswell

"Zafina? If that may or may not be your name. Please answer, we just need some help on-"

"Hiiyaa." Suddenly Xiaoyu ran up, jumped and kicked the door open, going into her pheonix stance.

Alisa froze in her tracks then approached Xiaoyu. "Xiaoyu, That very rude. You can't just kick someone's door down like-"

"No it's okay. I like your style." A soft and smooth voice spoke from behind the shadows. The figure came out into the light. It was a woman wearing thin, white capri's underneath her skirt, a gold halter top and black shoes with spider shaped designs on them.

"Are you Miss Zafina?" Alisa asked cautiously.

"Yes. What is it that you seek?" Zafina asked taking a seat on the floor.

Alisa and Xiaoyu looked at eachother and sat on the floor too.

"We hear you're pretty clever with many things. Including the Mishima family." Xiaoyu began. "Well as you probably know another Mishima has become leader of the Mishima Zabatisu and there is something very wrong with him."

"Do you mean Heihachi's legitimate son?" Zafina asked.

Xiaoyu stopped talking and nodded. "How'd you know that?"

Zafina smirks and closed her eyes. "Go on"

This time Alisa spoke up. "I went to go see him yesterday and it seemed like something was torturing him inside. I could sence something. When he's angry his eyes would glow and turn a really pale shade of blue and his voice would get shaky. I don't know what it is. And now he's bringing all this chaos in the world. I don't know what happened to him.

Zafina's eyes suddenly opened. She stood up and turned the opposite direction from them as she started to bite her bottom lip. "No. It can't be.." As she looked at her wall there were some sort of strange drawing on them. Neither of the girls knew what they meant.

"Whats wrong?" Xiaoyu asked.

"I knew this day would come. A new star is already rising." She said to herself.

"A star?" Alisa whispered to Xiaoyu but Xiaoyu just shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"Kazuya and Jin where the first two stars because they held the devil bloodline. And when two evil stars collide they will eventually destroy the world. But now since Jin Kazama is no longer around, That causes a new star to rise." Zafina took a long pause.

"So, what are you saying?" Alisa asked, hestitant to hear the response.

"The only one left in the Mishima family that is blood related after Kazuya is Lars.."

Alisa stood up in shock. "So, what you're saying is.. Lars may have the devil in his blood?"

Zafina sighed and looked down. Xiaoyu suddenly stood up too.

"So how can we possibly stop it?" Xiaoyu asked.

"No one knows for sure. But there is this legend that in order to stop a demonic spirit you have to kill it with something good. Just think about it, The reason Kazuya Mishima is a devil now is because he wasn't really loved by anyone."

"Oh god.." Alisa put her hand on her chest and ran out the house.

"Alisa wait!" Xiaoyu called but it was too late, Alisa enabled her jet wings and flew away into the sky.

**Alisa: A cliffy noooo! ;(**

**Xiao: Its okay Alisa. Theres always chapter 6!**

**Alisa: :D Yeah but thats only if the readers would R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Visit

**Hello ****beautiful viewers! I am warning you now this chapter is rated M so if you can't handle the content please press the back button now! R&R and Enjoy ^.^ (Also my first Lemon, bro)**

Alisa, Ignoring Xiaoyu's calls for her to come back, flew to the Mishima Zabatisu building. Ever since the first time she went she was now a bit more cautious about the amount of security this place has. Once she finally made it there, She approached the back door and quietly picked the lock to it until it opened. She walked through the door and into the building. It was surprising how quiet it was today. There were barley any guards out this time.

She walked into the hallway and looked around to make sure no one was following her. The coast was clear. She quietly tip toed to a familiar room. The same room she woke up in before. She cracked the door open and peeked through. She saw the formal rebel commander looking out the window with his back turned. She took a deep breath and walked through the door.

"Lars." Alisa called out.

Lars slightly jumped at the sudden sound of someone's voice. He turned around to face her. His eyes were now his natural ocean blue color like they once where.

"Alisa?" He asked his voice was normal and sounded almost cheerful as if he were actually excited to see her here. His voice made Alisa smile.

"Are you okay?" She wanted to made sure this was the real Lars, not some demonic spirit talking for him like last time.

Lars' body suddenly tensed up. His eyes started to glow and turn pale blue. He grunted in pain and leaned against the wall to keep balance.

"Lars whats wrong? Can you move?" Alisa got closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Before she could even touch him, He grabbed her wrist tightly and stood up straight.

"Ow-" she yelped.

"What do you want you stupid girl?" He said letting go of her.

"I want to help you. I'm worried about you. This is not you I want the real Lars back. I want the Lars I met six years ago who saved me from the Jack robots in my father's lab. I want the Lars who cared for me only and made me feel like I was worth living in this world. I would do anything to get that Lars back. I just want to make you happy." She rubbed her wrist and looked down at the floor.

Lars stepped closer to her and did a evil smirked. "You want to make me happy?"

"Yes I want make you happy so we can go back to being friends again like we use to." Alisa didn't even make eye contact with him because deep down, she was scared of him.

"You'd do anything to make me happy?" He said as his smirk turned into a smile.

"Um. I guess but why are you looking at me like-" The lights suddenly shut off. It was now pitch black. Before she could even think, Alisa felt herself being pinned against the ground with a pair of hands locking her down so she couldn't move.

"Whats going-" Before she could finish her sentence, Lars pressed his lips against hers; cutting her off. His tongue soon started to invade her mouth. He kisses her hard enough to draw the breath from her lungs, biting down on her lip until an unfamiliar coppery taste fills her mouth. He gives her clit few hard strokes and then slides his hand underneath to grip her butt, firmly pulling her closer to him. He currently had her sandwiched between the carpet floor and his body. Alisa had a million things running in her mind right now. It was all happening so fast. Lars broke the kiss and made his lips travel down to her neck.

"Lars...Please stop." She said with her voice barley above a whisper.

"Shut up. You're ruining it." He ordered with his lips still on her neck. Alisa tried to move but his grip was to strong. Even if she could get away how could she leave? There were still guards surrounding the place. Lars finally broke away from her and looked at Alisa's face. She looked scared and helpless. Alisa suddenly heard a clicking noise and could see the moonlight glinting off a shiny surface. Lars has his favorite flick knife in front of her face. He's eyes locked on her as he checked for her reaction. Alisa looks away and closed her eyes, ready for him to do something painful. She suddenly felt aroused and terrified out of her mind. She didn't know why. She was unfamiliar to this level of kink.

He trails the knife over her chin and pass her neck to the hole on her shirt. She didn't even dare to breath as he makes an incision in the shirt and slowly drags the tip of the blade over her chest, tearing through the fabric material. Her heart rate increases at the idea of Lars probably giving her a nasty cut mark; or worse. He takes off the destroyed shirt from her body.

Lars started to whisper. "Do you still want to make me happy?" He smiled.

"I-I didn't mean this way." Her voice was hoarse and her eyes where closed tightly. Lars didn't say anything. He quickly unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. Her entire upper body was now exposed to him. Alisa felt so disgusted and cold. She tired to move her hands and cover up but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop struggling, Alisa. You know deep down you like this." He growled. She didn't like it at all. She dared not to speak. She was so frightened it took over her body. He was now able to pin both her arms down with just one hand while the other one undid his pants zipper. Alisa's eyes grew big in horror as her breathing got heavier.

Lars finally lets her go as he's tugging on her black shorts to pull them down. Once they fall all the way to her ankles he plants a kiss on the inside of her thigh. As he pulls his face back, She feels something sharp and cold against the spot that was just kissed. He flicks his wrist and Alisa cry out as she feels a small stinging pain like the knick of a razor blade. She glaces down to see Lars licking at the wound he just inflicted upon her with his flick knife. He kisses another spot higher up on her thigh and licks it slowly.

Alisa bit her tongue as she tried so hard not to moan. Her fingernails dug into the carpet. She tried to remain as quiet as possible, She did not want to give him the satisfaction of her enjoying any minute of this. Lars suddenly glanced up at her and bit his lip. He seizes Alisa's hips tightly and presses his head against her entrance. He forcefully plunged himself into her entrance. She cried out in pain at the unfamiliar feeling of being totally invaded. Lars thrusts in and out of her hard. Lars' moans in pleasure and Alisa's cries in pain fills the room.

"Oh Alisa. I don't know why I haven't done this sooner." He groaned.

Alisa didn't bother to respond. She was too busy feeling terrorized out of her mind. As he trusted in and out of her, he began to rub her "area". His fingernails dug into her hips and Alisa claws into the carpet. Her green eyes rolled back and she shut her eyes again. The most frustrating thing in her life right now was trying not to moan in pleasure. It was almost impossible.

"Come on Alisa. You know you want to. Just moan for me." He whispered into her ear. And to make it even more harder he started to massage her "Area" softly and slowly as he slid in and out. This was driving her crazy. She could no longer hold it in. Alisa suddenly let out a long pleasurable moan and arched her back. "Lars.." She moaned again holding on to him muscular arms. Inside she cursed herself for getting caught up in the moment. She threw her head back and bit her lip. As soon as Lars heard her moan, he pulled out. He smiled and quietly giggled as Alisa did a desperate moan for him to keep going.

"Beg for me." He hissed.

There was a moment of silence as Lars rubbed her moist entrance.

"Please keep going.." She sighed quietly.

"Show me how much you want me to keep going." He said seductive.

Alisa breathed heavily. "You can fuck me until I bleed.."

Lars smirked. "Say that again."

She could tell by his voice that he was satisfied with this situation.

"Keep going.." She groaned.

"Beg me for it." Alisa started to get a little frustrated, but that was the point.

"Please! Keep going. Fuck me until I bleed. Please.." Lars chuckles at the pleading cries.

"Certainly."

Without warning, Lars seized Alisa's hips tightly and pressed the head of his cock against her entrance again. Without hesitation, he plunge himself into her tightness. He starts to groan loudly as he tight internal muscles clamp down on his cock.

"Oh god. You're so tight!"

Alisa didn't do anything but reluctantly moan in pleasure. She felt so terrible, but it felt so right at the time. She knew in her heart she'd regret this when this was over, but for now, and now only, she enjoyed the experience. She closes her eyes tightly shut as she starts to rock back against Lars' thrust, matching his rhythm perfectly. They both moan incoherently for what feels like a lifetime until Lars hits spots and hits a screaming orgasm. Seconds later Lars explodes inside her following with a long primitive groan from the both of them. He holds her in place for a moment longer before pulling out. They both collapse on the carpet, exhausted.

**Don't say i didn't warn you. :P hehehe **


	7. Chapter 7: Story of my life

Lars' POV:

Oh my God. What did I just do? She probably hates me now. She probably thinks i'm a complete monster.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled to my inner self. Its as though my inner self comes out when she's around. I try to fight it but I can't. It started to take over my life as soon as Alisa was no longer around for all those years and after Jin died. I feel terrible for treating her this way. As I looked out the window, I couldn't stop thinking of her. She probably hates my guts. I soon heared the evil voice inside me speak.

"_MY fault? If it wasn't for me you would have never gotten your dick wet. So maybe you should shut up and let me handle things. And I thought you said you loved her_."

I took a long pause. "I do love her... But what you did was not Love. What you did was out of pure Lust and it's wrong."

_"You mean what WE did? Oh stop being a wimp and get over it. She's nothing more than some stupid girl."_ The voice snarled.

"Stop ruining my life! And don't talk about her that way." I whispered loudly.

_"I don't think you should get loud with me..." _Suddenly my body started to tense up and something gripped my neck. It was my own hand. The spirit inside me made me wrap my hands around my neck and squeeze it tightly. _"I'm in charge of you now. I own you. Are we clear?"_

I started to gasp for air. "Yeah. Okay, okay, we're clear!" My vision started to become blury as the grip became stronger.

_"I don't think I believe you just yet." _The voice teased.

"Yes...W-we're clear...I p-promise...Let...Go" The spirit finally let go of my neck and I fell straight to the ground and started to cough loudly. This had been my life for six years.


	8. Chapter 8: Kidnapped

Alisa walked all the way back to Xiaoyu's place instead of her usual Jet Wing transportation. She felt as though she needed to be alone to think about what just happened. She felt mad at herself and digusted. She was suppose to go over there to help Lars and all she did was stimulate his penis and get a cut mark on her inner thigh. As she walked she made a promise to herself that she would not tell any one. Not Xiaoyu, Miharu, Asuka, not even the Panda what happened back there.

"How could I have let that happen? I'm not even like that. Why did I get caught up in the moment!?" She asked herself. But her answer remained the same, she didn't know. "Lars is probably disgusted in me too." She whispered as she kicked a nearby soda can. She didn't think she could be able to go back there anymore.

Once she approached Xiaoyu's house she felt as though she was about to gag behind the bushes. She took a deep walked in. Xiaoyu was sitting on the couch on her cell phone.

"Hey Xiao. Whats up?" She tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Man Alisa that was long. How was it? Did you talk to Lars?" Xiaoyu said getting up from her seat.

"Umm. Yeah. It was interesting."Alisa made her way up the stairs and Xiaoyu followed.

"Well what happened? Tell me everything. And what happened to your shirt?" Alisa wished she would stop asking so many questions. She already didn't want to be reminded.

Alisa sighed. "Xiao, don't take this the wrong way but I really don't want to talk about it. You can understand that right?"

"No I can't. Come on we're suppose to be best friends." Xiaoyu wined.

"I know...Its Just- I'll tell you tommorrow." Before Xiaoyu could say anything else Alisa walked in her room and closed the door.

Xiaoyu exhaled in frustration. "Fine. G'night."

**Later That Night...**

It was about 3:00 In the morning when it happened. Alisa heard a scream coming from Xiaoyu's room. It was high-pitched and girly so it was definatly hers. Alisa quickly hopped out of bed and ran to Xiaoyu's room but she was too late. Her window was busted open to where there was a huge gaping hole and Xiaoyu had disappeared from her room. Alisa ran to the window and looked out. She saw a huge winged creature fly away into the night.


	9. Chapter 9: Return

Xiaoyu POV:

I have no idea where I am. All I remember is this thing dragging me out of my bed and fly through my window. I can't exactly make up where I am because it's too dark. I tried to feel around for my surroundings. I suddenly felt something cold and rusty, like steel bars. It was all around me. Thats when I realized I was in a cell or something.

"Hello!? Anyone here?" I yelled and thats when the lights turned on. I looked around and saw Lars approach me from the other side of the bars.

"You keep quiet. He's not here to save you yet." He ordered.

"Whats going on? Who's not here to save me? Where's Alisa?" I quickly asked.

"Shut up! You're just bait. This plan should be falling into place soon enough.." He whispered to himself and left the room.

End of POV-

Alisa quickly got dressed and flew out the house. She had to find Xiaoyu and figure out whats going on. That thing that flew away looked way to evil to be some ordinary bird. She finally knew what she had to do. She shallowed what was left of her pride and flew all the way to the Mishima Zabatisu building. As much as she didn't want to go, She had to do something to save her best friend.

Once she finally made it to the building, Instead of trying to sneak through, She used her sky rocket super punch to knock a huge hole in the brick wall and burst through infront of Lars who was sitting down in a huge room.

Lars suddenly got up from his seat and chuckled. "Well look who's here." He looked at her and bit his bottom lip. "Did you enjoy our little activity yesterday? How's that cut on your thigh doing?"

"Where's Xiaoyu? What did you do to her?" She yelled, ignoring his comment.

"She somewhere you'll never find her. Now get gone. He should be here any minute."

"Who?-" With that being said the wall across from them burst open. Once the smoke from the explosion dissolved, there stood Jin Kazama.


	10. Chapter 10: The legend is true

Jin POV:

I burst through the window to see Alisa and Lars. I heard about him capturing Xiaoyu and I won't leave until she's safe. Even if that means having to kill someone.

"Jin? You're alive! I thought you were dead." Alisa screamed putting her hand on her chest.

"If you thought that bastard Azazel could kill me, You are gravly mistaking." I walked past Alisa and approached Lars. "Where's Xiaoyu? Tell me now before I have to beat it out of you."

"She's in a place none of you can find her. She was just bait to lure in and idiot like you." Lars snarled.

"Get to your point."

"I captured her to lure you in so when I defeat you, your devil power will be mine." Lars clenched his fist and smirked.

"We'll see about that, dear uncle."

End of POV-

Jin and Lars ran towards eachother and punched their fist with eachothers. The power from their touch made Alisa crash into the wall. Once she opened her eyes, Lars and Jin where both covered in some powerful aura. She had to get out of there and find Xiaoyu before they end up destroying this place along with her. Once she left Jin and Lars got in to a huge brawl.

Alisa frantically looked around for Xiaoyu. She could hear the chaos from upstairs. It was so chaotic, she could see the ceiling almost about to break.

"Xiao! Can you hear me!?" She tried to scream as loud as she could. But there was no answer.

"Xiaoyu!" The place was huge she felt she wouldn't have enough time to find her. Alisa groaned in frustration.

Xiaoyu POV:

I could hear something big going down upstairs. And it sounds like Jin! I really hope my intentions where correct and that he was still alive. I could also hear someone calling my name.

"Xiaoyu! Can you hear me? Please!" I could barley hear because of whatevers happening downstairs but I called back anyway.

"Hello is someone here to save me!?" I yelled back.

"Xiaoyu its Alisa! Where are you? I can't see!"

"I don't even know where I am. Just follow my voice!"

The building felt like It was about to collaspse at any minute. Pieces from the ceiling started to fall. I Suddenly heard someone come in.

"Xiaoyu you in here!" Alisa yelled.

"Yeah I'm here. Turn on the light and help me out of here!" Alisa switched on the lights and saw me in the cage.

"Don't worry, Xiao I'll get you out." Alisa's chainsaw's ripped from her forearms and she began to cut through the bars. What kind of chainsaw can cut through bars that easy?

"Alisa what kind of chainsaws are these?" I asked.

"They're new. They're stronger and faster and can cut through almost anything. Mr. Lee did it!" She cheered. Once she finally cut through the bars. I climbed out. She picked me up and flew out the nearest window.

END OF POV-

The girls made it outside tried to run far away from the building but suddenly Jin burst through the building wall and landed out side infront of them. Lars then sprouted wings from his back and flew infront of them.

"Come on Jin is that all you have?" Lars laughed as horns grew from his temple.

"Jin!" Xiaoyu gasp. Jin started to cough up blood and it splated on the ground. Lars grabbed Xiaoyu and held his arm around her neck.

"Give me the power Jin. Or your little helpless girlfriend gets it." His grip tightened around Xiaoyu's neck. This inraged Jin. He stood up and lunged towards Lars to give him a blow to the face but Lars grabbed his fist and threw him back down to the ground. "Come on Jin just give up already-"

Suddenly, a strong force hit Lars in his back, causing him to get ragdolled all the way across the open yard. He let go of Xiaoyu and fell on his back. Everyone turned to Alisa who fired her rocket punch at Lars. Jin sprouted wings and horns from his back and lunged to Lars who was still trying to regain his balance. He gave him powerful punches to his chest and face until Lars was completely unconscious and unresponsive. Jin pulled a long thick sword from his side, about to finish him off.

"JIN NO!" Alisa ran towards him and stood infront of Lars' unconscious body. "Its not his fault. He has the devil in him."

"He's better off dead. He can't control it and he could possible destroy the world around us. I have to end this bloodline." He began to draw his sword. Alisa then remembered the legend Zafina told her about. Its true, really did love Lars. Now it was her chance to show it.

"Wait Jin. I think I can do something." Alisa said. Jin stepped back and Xiaoyu stood next to him and watched.

Alisa kneeled down to Lars. "Lars please. I want to see you again. Not this demonic subsitute. I want the real you. I love you more than you will even know. To others I may be a girl in a hard shell but you treat me like no other. I love you." Alisa softley placed her hand on Lars' shoulder and began to cry.

"Alisa...You're crying?" Xiaoyu said in shock.

She layed her head on his chest. Soon the devil horns where disappearing, The dark black wings retreated to his back, and the firey red aura coming from his body soon faded. He slowly opened his eyes. They were no longer a cold pale blue. They were dark and ocean blue. The same eyes Alisa had always missed. She finally picked her head up and glanced at him.

"Lars?" Alisa asked.

"A-Alisa.." He responded. His voice soon began to sound normal again. "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me. Are you back?" She put his hand on her cheek.

"Yes. I'm here. Forreal this time."

Alisa smiled and wrapped her hands around Lars to give give a big hug. Lars embraced her in the hug and kissed her passonatly.

Jin and Xiaoyu turned to eachother and wrapped their arms around eachother in a friendly, embrassive hug.

"Alisa i'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I couldn't help it." Lars said still hugging her. "Its okay Lars." They finally broke away from each other.

"But there's one more thing I need to tell you." He said.

"Sure Lars. Anything."

"I love you too."

**THE END :D**

**Welp. Its over and I'm a bit sad. But a nice R&R would make me a lot happier :3 Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
